


A series of fortunate events

by hongse



Series: You smell like snow [1]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hilarity Ensues, Humor, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, REKI'S POV, Reki's a disaster but a cute one, Scent Marking, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongse/pseuds/hongse
Summary: Reki has waited his whole - albeit brief - life to finally become the perfectly disgusting omega mate-to-be he feels on the inside. Now more than ever, since his best friend-turned-boyfriend Langa is totallyalpha material.In retrospective, though, Reki made quite a few mistakes, starting from clicking on an article called “How to achieve the perfect mating” on WikiHow.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Series: You smell like snow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184729
Comments: 15
Kudos: 244





	A series of fortunate events

**Author's Note:**

> What is happening- who am I- not Jean Valjean, I swear-
> 
> So. Omegaverse, here we go. This is not what I wanted to write, but the ‘one paragraph to give it context’ turned into a mini-fic itself, so this is now officially a series. And because this isn’t what I had in mind, it’s not going to be a multi-chapter fic, pairings and mood and rating will vary A LOT, a series will easier to manage for both Me and Whoever Will Be So Brave To Read It.
> 
> This is a pretty mild A/B/O dynamic overall, I want the boys to be happy and relaxed. I've never written omegaverse before, but stuff happened in my life, also it has 90% of my fave cheesy tropes.
> 
> (I love my friends who love me even now that I love mpreg, life is tough but I am very lucky ♥)
> 
> If you need a preview of everyone’s secondary gender, skip to the end notes – otherwise, I think it would be fun to find out while you’re reading. There’s nothing sexual in here anyway, just some smooching ‘n sniffing ♥

Reki would have sold his favourite board to get over the waiting phase and finally get this over with: he’d known since day one he was meant to be an omega and, quite frankly, he was okay with it. More than okay. 

He had studied – no, scratch that, he had accidentally grasped a few sentences in his History class, in-between sketching a new board and Langa’s unfairly gorgeous profile – about a long, long time ago, when being an omega what somewhat shameful, and alphas were basically bossing around all the time. It was a weird concept he couldn’t really wrap his mind around, because omegas _made babies_ , like, they were basically like God but smaller and, uhm, mortal, how would one be ashamed of _that?_

Oh well, history had always been a bunch of weird old stuff anyway. 

Not that he believed in gender stereotypes, but Reki sort of _vibed_ with the traditional idea of an omega: he was very affectionate with the people he cared about, he had basically raised his sisters and he had to admit he kinda loved the idea of having his own kids, someday. He might or might have not spent some time trying to picture his and Langa’s future children after their first kiss, because Reki didn’t do ‘chill’ as a rule. He might have even selected a couple of names after they arrived at school holding hands. And tried out the best combination of their surnames after Langa had referred to him as ‘his boyfriend’ out loud.

They had been inseparable from the moment Langa had arrived in Okinawa, although it took them a few broken bones and solving a beef with a certain overdramatic skater before getting their shit together and confessing their feelings. The fact Langa was just _meant to be_ an alpha, beautiful and confident and just a few leagues above anyone else, only seemed like the cherry on top- _wait, no, ewww,_ he would never put ‘Cherry’ and ‘top’ on the same sentence again after walking in on Cherry and Joe doing ... _things_. Not that Reki was shy about sex, he literally didn’t know what the fuck they were doing in that position and with that gigantic sparkling purple vibrator with rainbow lights. And he didn’t need to know.

Back to his perfect boyfriend. 

There wasn’t any rule about mating, it wasn’t the 50s for fuck’s sake, then again, Reki had spent one particular summer break (before Langa came into the picture) barricaded in the house while the whole family went through a full cycle of chickenpox, with the only company of the cheesiest selection of books from a popular Harmony series – featuring infamous titles such as “Always My Alpha” or “Omega Dreams” and some more daring ones, like “Bondage & Bonds”. Reki even dared to read a couple of special issues with what was considered ‘the ultimate bonding experience’, a three-way bond between an alpha, his omega and his beta, and that’s where he drew the line. He could endure the perfect fictional bliss of two soulmates swearing eternal love to each other, but _three_ soulmates were making him sick. Disgustingly romantic, yes, but with standards.

Of course, because true love conquered all and shit, they ended up presenting at the same time, much to Reki’s delight. His dreams of romance were finally coming tru-

« _There is a mistake_. » Reki said, tone flat and eyes glued to the piece of paper in his hands.

The nurse couldn’t help but looking puzzled. She obviously wasn’t used to this type of reaction to _this specific kind_ of results.

« Uhm, I am not sure what you- »

« No no no » Reki shook his head violently « I’m sure you did your job and everything, but there must be something wrong with- with- _with your machines_ or something. »

He turned to his boyfriend in search of some support, and yet, Langa just shot his own results an unimpressed look and simply showed it to Reki: _beta_.

_What the fuck._

It turned out, Reki was actually an _alpha_.

* * *

Reki really wanted to be upset, he was _so good_ at whining and pouting, but his life had apparently become a series of plot twists. Sure, he wasn’t going to be the omega househusband of his teenage dreams, still, things between him and Langa turned out to be just as perfect as they always were.

Shame on Reki for never giving half a shit about betas in the first place; and shame on the internet for the number of clichés and misinformation it had vomited on him. Fine, maybe clicking on an article called “How to achieve the perfect mating” on WikiHow couldn’t be blamed on anyone else but Reki. Still.

Regardless of the culprit, Reki had to admit their actual secondary genders did suit them, both individually and as a pair.

He was ever so proud of his boyfriend and his amazing, well, _everything_ , and that must have been so apparent in his scent that even Miya, who was still a bit too young to pick up on scents so easily, constantly made a point to pinch his own nose in disgust and make an “ewww” face around them. The moment Reki got a hold on his scent glands, that was it: he spent _days_ rubbing his nose on Langa’s neck and sliding his hands under Langa’s shirt, rubbing his wrists everywhere he could reach.

Langa being a beta was perhaps the more Langa-thing ever: he simply couldn’t be bothered to pick a side, because things that weren’t Reki or his family or skating didn’t really interest him that much, and most things weren’t any of those. His scenting was more subtle, just like his affection in general. He wouldn’t shower Reki in kisses all day long, but when he did kiss him, he made sure _everyone_ was paying attention; he would grab Reki by his hips and shove his tongue in the alpha’s mouth, making sure to taste every inch of Reki, and pressed their body so close his scent would stay on Reki’s clothes for _days_. That was the difference between the two of them: Reki felt the urge to reclaim his mate-to-be on a daily basis ( _hourly_ basis, to be honest), Langa only needed a few, calculated moves to remind the world _this one was taken_.

Their moms had a hard time not to burst into laughter every time they smelled them coming back home. Even Reki’s younger sisters seemed to catch up on it, getting exceptionally clingy with Langa, claiming _‘he felt like a nii-san, too’_.

Langa had smiled at that, and blushed a little, but only for Reki to see.

* * *

Reki should have really counted his blessings, because, on top of everything, the thought of not having to worry about heats, suppressants and anti-conceptional when you were young and in love was pretty amazing. 

He voiced his contentment to Joe and Cherry, and celebrated with a generous mouthful of spaghetti. He was waiting for Langa to finish running some errands with his mum to go skating together. 

« What do you mean? » Joe asked, tone casual, drying a glass of wine that was definitely already dry.

« I mean, it’s gonna be so chill. No control issues, not weird moments when you want to bite someone’s hand off because they touched your partner by accident. All that. »

« Mh-mh. » Joe nodded and kept on drying the glass.

Cherry only rubbed his temples and muttered something incomprehensible about ‘modern school systems’ and ‘failure’.

* * *

Apparently, in those moments when Reki _wasn’t_ in-between sketches, they mentioned a few things about different relationships – such as alpha/beta dynamics, something Reki could have used at this point in his life. As Oka always put it, the only reason nobody ended up injured or, _worse_ , severely judged by Miya, was because Canadian parents were much more open-minded and always contributed to their children’s sexual education, so Langa never had to build up an attention span in school in order to get some decent information.

The first sign Reki was missing something was a few months after presenting. He woke up in the middle of the night as if somebody had splashed some cold water on his face and then dried it by putting his head into a furnace. He made a series of chocking sounds as he rolled out of the sheets and fell on the floor. _Something_ was very, very wrong. His nose picked up on a faint yet very distinctive scent. For a moment, his brain was too overwhelmed to realise it was Langa’s, and he only made the connection after dragging himself on the floor across the room and reaching his desk, where he found the source of his misery: a headband he forgot at Langa’s place a few days ago, and that Langa brought back that very same day. Maybe it was because it had been in Langa’s room for a while, or because he had carried it in his pocket on his way there; maybe it was just a brain aneurysm and he was going to die soon, unwed and childless (at least not a virgin, thanks god), because Reki felt like his boyfriend had just materialised himself long enough to intoxicate him with his scent, and then had disappeared again, leaving Reki in what could only be described as ‘withdrawal syndrome’. He pressed the fabric against his nose, inhaling as if his life depended on it, and let himself fall back on the floor.

_Oh god, this was bad._

He needed Langa, like, right now.

His mum found him like that, passed out on the floor, holding the headband in a fist against his face, looking every inch exhausted. She was kind enough to close the door and decide he could skip school for the day. 

And also, she called his boyfriend and invited him over.

Because _one more time_ , plot twist for Reki, alphas and betas didn’t go into heat, sure, they experienced something way milder and more manageable, that was common knowledge, but no one ever said they didn’t experience _anything_. They could have – especially when young and eager and madly in love - brief and frequent – a frequency that could dramatically increase if the couple had the habit of marking each other _a lot_ at the beginning of their relationship – semi-heats, way too innocuous for modern medicine to come up with any suppressants. And, apparently, very entertaining for friends and family to witness.

« So, _this_ happens and I do...what exactly? » Reki asks his only sources of information, after a shameful recount of his night of anguish.

« You snuggle your boyfriend or do stuff the kid doesn’t need to know about. » Joe chuckled, hinting at Miya. 

« The kid could almost get a driving license in the US. » he snapped back.

Joe laughed, kindly though, and pulled out a few sweet treats for the group. Reki mumbled a ‘thank you’ but did light up when he started chewing on a biscuit. Miya eyed the carbs suspiciously until Joe shoved a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth. The younger made a comical horrified face and almost jumped off of his seat. He managed to hold on to Langa’s arm just in time. When Joe passed another biscuit to Langa, accidentally brushing his hand, Reki saw red for a moment. 

« Reki..? » Miya enquired, sounding actually worried, perhaps because he was sitting between him and Langa, not the safest of places.

« What...? » Reki asked, stupidly, and blinked.

 _Oh_.

He was staring at Langa’s hand with what was probably a murderous face – even though Joe was nothing but amused.

« This is weird. » Miya whined « Can I sit somewhere else? »

« It’s fine. » Reki sighed, covering his face with his hands « I guess you’re too young and your smell doesn’t really bother me anyway. »

Langa came closer, taking Reki’s hand in his and rubbing circles on Reki’s wrists with his thumbs.

« I think Joe’s right. » he smiled, softly, the way he smiled for Reki and Reki only « We need some serious cuddling. »

* * *

They got over it pretty easily. When he thought about it, Reki found it _hysterical_ that ‘I have to cuddle with my boyfriend’ was now a serious, acceptable excuse to use with people. 

Reki spent entire afternoons sprawled over his boyfriend, letting out soft, happy noises whenever he nuzzled Langa’s neck. Sex had always been easy and fun between them, but at the same time neither of them felt like skipping any stages. Maybe it was a bit unfair that they could literally _smell_ each other’s feelings and not relying on words only, but they had the rest of their lives for bonds and bites and all the good stuff. Reki simply loved _this_ stage, made of cuddles and lazy kisses, naps and gentle strokes on their back. It was like getting to know each other all over again, figuring out what triggered the other’s instinct or made them feel threatened – nothing in Langa’s case, _he_ was the threat most of the time, and _absolutely everyone_ _they knew_ for Reki, perhaps saved for Miya, who was like the annoying little brother. 

He also had other interesting experiences, such as, a whole fucking week when he could barely register any presence around him or partake in any activity that wasn’t growling like a caged beast while Langa licked and bit every inch of Reki’s neck – apparently, his boyfriend’s new favourite hobby.

Sharing clothes wasn’t easy, since Langa’s clothes were a big no-no for Reki in terms of style and Reki’s shirts were basically crop-tops for Langa, who would have looked unfairly hot in his boyfriend’s opinion and yet, alas, he wasn’t Miya, he didn’t feel very comfortable skating like that. So, they had to find a way around it. Reki gave him a couple of his headbands and Langa wore them tied around his wrist – a sight to behold, while he was racing, it made Reki’s stomach do some acrobatic shit. Langa slept at Reki’s place every time they went to S and made sure to either sleep in Reki’s clothes or to leave something of his own around. Those were the most random things, sometimes, but it was okay as long as they carried his scent. Reki absolutely _did not_ sleep hugging _a fucking pencil_ on a particularly miserable night.

* * *

« You’re doing great. » Oka said, supportively « You should have seen Joe and Cherry back in the day. »

« _Wait_ » Reki was suddenly struck by a realisation « I never thought about it, but they’re both alphas. Fuck, that must be hard. How do they make it work? »

« What makes you say it’s working? »

« Fair enough. »

« Anyway, you boys should enjoy this couple of years. »

« Why? What’s happening in a couple of years? Is there an incoming apocalypse I wasn’t aware of? »

This time, Oka raised his eyes from the board he was working on and stared directly at Reki.

« _Miya._ In a couple of years, it’s going to be _Miya’s turn_. »

Reki swallowed.

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder if _Someone_ will figure out what this is all about before I write part two. Or if anyone else will. I just look at this fic and I’m like “omg can you get more obvious”. But I guess it's all in my head :")
> 
> If you need a preview of everyone’s secondary gender (the ones mentioned so far): alpha!Reki, beta!Langa, alpha!Joe, alpha!Cherry


End file.
